


Take This Ember

by Gileonnen



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Microfic, Tweetfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22423993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gileonnen/pseuds/Gileonnen
Summary: A series of Eriana-3/Wei Ning microfics.
Relationships: Eriana-3/Wei Ning
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	1. Yes

**Author's Note:**

> Come hang with me at [@gileonnen_again](https://twitter.com/gileonnen_again) to request fics of your own!

This is how Eriana likes her best--Wei whirling down the stairs with lightning in her eyes and her gown glittering with crystals. She is eager, unstoppable as a warship.

She takes Eriana's arm and her heart together. "Let's dance," she says, and Eriana knows no answer but Yes.


	2. Gentleness

Wei Ning comes home caked in blood--sweat-drenched, knuckles split. Eriana-3 glances up from her book and asks, "Victory?"

"Narrow defeat," says Wei; her grin is a light all the same. "Need a shower."

"Kiss me first?"

When Wei kisses Eriana's brow, her lips are so very gentle.


	3. Fall

"Where the fuck is your wife?!" yells Omar Agah as he slices through a knot of Ahamkara. She can hear his panic; Vell's down. He's alone. "I need shields--"

Eriana hears the meteor scream of something heavy falling from a great height, and looks up. She smiles.

"There she is."


End file.
